Spill-Your-Guts
by inkeddd
Summary: This is the scene in the Iron Daughter when Rowan uses spill-your-guts on Meghan. Written from Ash's POV


I walked through the icy cold hallways of the Winter palace, searching for Meghan, the Summer princess. After foolishly agreeing to a contract, I had somehow managed to fall in love with her. Now, of her on volition, she's been staying in Tir Na Nog as a "guest". However, things are never safe in the Winter court, especially for someone like Meghan.

After walking for several minutes, I heard a familiar high pitched shriek and the sound of shattering ice from the garden. _Meghan._ I thought as I stalked through the hallways and into the garden.

"Ash." Rowan smiled at me, almost baring his teeth as I walked toward Meghan, who was kneeling on the ground, shivering. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes in fury, angry at Rowan for torturing Meghan. However, emotions, as I knew are not tolerated in the cruel Winter court. So yet again, I pulled on the cold, distant mask of the youngest Winter prince.

"What a coincidence." Rowan drawled with a smug grin. "Come and join us, little brother. We were just talking about you."

"What are you doing, Rowan?" I sighed, trying to sound irritated. I knew that if I said or did anything to indicate that I loved Meghan, we would both be killed. "Mab told us not to bother the half-breed."

"Me? Bother her?" Rowan looked incredulous, blue eyes widening into the picture of innocence. However, I could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm never a bother. We were just having a scintillating conversation. Weren't we, Princess? Why don't you tell him what you just told me?"

I glanced at Meghan. _What had she told Rowan?_ I thought. If Meghan had told Rowan about anything that happened, anything about _us_ , it was likely that both of us would end up dead. Meghan's lips opened of their own accord, and her hands clapped over her mouth again in horror. Her bright blue eyes met mine, and she shook her head, beseeching me. Suddenly, I understood what was going on.

"Oh, come now, Princess, don't be shy," Rowan purred maliciously. "You seemed to have a lot to say about our dearest boy Ash, here. Go on and tell him."

Meghan glared at Rowan, even though she was swaying on her feet. I saw a toadstool in the snow lying a few feet away, with a bite taken out of it. I narrowed my eyes at Rowan, then strode over to pick up the fruit out of the snow. Turning the fruit over in my hands, I glared at Rowan and raised an eyebrow. Rowan sighed.

"Mab didn't specifically say we couldn't use spill-your-guts," Rowan said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I think you would be _most_ interested to hear what our Summer princess has to say about you."

Although a part of me was curious about what Meghan had to say about me, I had to pretend to be indifferent.

"Why should I be?" I drawled, tossing the mushroom away. "This conversation isn't important. I made the bargain to get her here, and now it's done. Anything I said or did was for the purpose of bringing her to court."

Meghan gasped, hands dropping away from her face to stare at me, shivering. "No." She muttered. "It's not true. It can't be. Ash, tell him you're lying."

I took a breath. I didn't want Meghan to be hurt - not like this. But it was the only way. "Mab doesn't care how I did it, as long as the goal was accomplished. Now, if we're quite done here, the half-breed should return inside. The queen will not be pleased if she freezes to death."

I turned away, unable to see Meghan suffering anymore.

"Ash." Her small voice whispered. "Wait!" She stumbled after me. "Ash! I love you!"

I froze. _She loved me?_ My heart sank in despair for Meghan, for us. How was she going to get out of this? How were _we_ going to get out of this? I was once again reminded of the fact that she was Summer, and I was Winter. My hands clenched into fists as I once again pulled on the mask of the Winter prince.

"That's unfortunate for you, isn't it?" I asked, my voice devoid of emotion. "But the Summer Court has always been weak. Why would I touch the half-breed daughter of Oberon? Don't make me sick, human."

I heard Meghan collapse into the snow, I could almost feel her trembling, kneeling in the cold. Pain lanced through my heart, because I knew that I was the one doing this.

"Oh, that was cruel, Ash." Rowan said, delighted. " I do believe you broke our poor princess's heart."

I closed my eyes. "Take the half-breed inside, Rowan." I said firmly, my heart breaking with every step, with every word.

Unable to see anymore, I walked briskly out of the garden and back into the darkness that was the Winter palace.


End file.
